


Someone, Somewhere

by ZeDeadPegasus



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeDeadPegasus/pseuds/ZeDeadPegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey sets Gerard and Frank up to a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing i wrote, there's no mutts in it btw. Im bad at those...

I was currently sitting at with a table at my local Starbucks, clutching a half empty, lukewarm cup of coffee, and I felt beyond awkward, waiting for someone, that someone who appeared to not show up, blasted blind dates.

My brother had once again hooked me up with a friend of his, and even though I was sick of him nagging me to go and see someone. Especially after the last one had gone horribly wrong. So the fact that Mikey had found someone who apparently was a better person, well - I was curious.

Besides, Mikey didn't always hang out with assholes… most of the time.  
And I did understand Mikey for trying to make me see someone. Of course he wanted me out of his house. Of course he wanted me to be 'happy.' And in all honesty, I did kind of miss having someone special in my life.

So here I was, waiting for someone I've never met. I had no idea what he looked like and I didn't even know his name! (Well, Mikey had told me, but my short term memory sucked, so I couldn't quite remember it.) The only thing I knew was that he was supposed to wear a red scarf.

I remember Mikey pleading me to show up, telling me how ‘awesome’ his friend was and then listing up everything we had in common and that we were ‘meant’ to be. Oh, and we're both gay. So of course he'd hock me up with his gay friend, how stereotypical of him.

And now that I finally agreed to come along, I get ditched. Well that's just unfair. Gee, I had actually made an effort this time. Forcing myself out of bed to actually take a shower instead of just shaving and switching to some clean clothes without paint covering me head to toe. Let me tell you that that doesn't happen every day.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and called Mikey, demanding to know why my date hadn't shown up. Had I already scared him away, even before I'd met him? I mean, Mikey’s friend did seem pretty interesting, so I had actually been looking forward to meet him.

Mikey picked up after the third ring and during the whole conversation I had my eyes zoomed on the door. Waiting for a guy in a red scarf to enter, - just like I had been doing the last thirty minutes.

"Hey dude. How's Frank... Wait, why are you calling?" I sighted, he was too overenthusiastic as always. Oh, so his name was Frank, I had to remember that.  
I could hear loud music in the background, making it obvious that Mikey had gone out to that place he had been talking about. Some kind of a club, he had suggested I’d meet Frank there so he could keep an eye on us. But we both knew that wouldn't happen.

And, well. I could go out clubbing with Mikey, but - well, I couldn't. There are things no older brother needs to see, and most of those things are things his baby brother likes to do on Saturday nights.

"I think he stood me up. I mean, he hasn't shown up yet and he’s over half ‘an hour late." I mumbled through gritted teeth. There was a short silence on the other side and I could hear a female voice shouting at Mikey in the background to get off the phone and to get his pretty little ass back on the dance floor.  
I chuckled, and I've never been more relived that I wasn't on the other end of the phone. I was probably the most awkward person ever and my face would probably flush with fifty different shades of red if I’d ever got that comment from a complete stranger - Or from anyone to be completely honest.

“He promised he’d show up… he’s probably stuck in the traffic or something... are you sure you’re at the right place?” My brother’s desperation and impatient showed by the tune of his voice, probably wanting to get back on the dance floor so he wouldn't have to deal with my hopeless love life.

“Well, duh.”

“Then I don’t know where he is!”

I sighed again for the millionth time that day, somehow hoping that if I sighed enough, things would somehow go my way.

When I turned to answer Mikey that ‘I’ll just give Frank a few more minutes before I leave’ I was met with silence. Meaning no more loud background music, - and knowing Mikey, who almost never stood me up - someone had probably gone ahead and snatched his phone before forcefully shoving a shot in his now open hand and then finally dragged him to the dance floor. At least that’s what I told myself.

I glanced at the door one more time before putting my phone back into my way-to-tight-to-be-straight jeans and chugged the last of my coffee down. The coffee was cold now, but I didn't care. Coffee was coffee no matter what, and it would always be my favorite liquid, which also explains why Mikey had chosen that this would be me and Frank’s ‘meet-up’ after I refused the first alternative. Apparently Frank is a big coffee lover as well.

I got up from the table and threw my empty cup in the bin. Not seeing the point of being here anymore, because Frank showing up now was just as likely as me turning straight, and trust me, I was as straight as a circle.

I turned to face the door, and as I proceeded to open it, something - or rather someone on their way into the small café - crashed into me, sending both of us to the floor.

The person who’d crashed into me scrambled to his feet at once, his face flushed from embarrassment and from the cold outside - he still had snow stuck in his dark hair, slowly melting and making its way down his chin and downward his neck, also soaking his red scarf that seemed like it was throwing a snow party. Wait a minute... red scarf?

He apologized quickly and offered me a helping hand while muttering under his breath about something like being incredible late. I took his hand and got up, finally getting the change to look at him.

He was a few inches lower than me where his mouth reached my shoulder - no wonder I hadn't seen him, he was such a small target. His eyes were hazel and when the light hit them in a special angle, I could see green overleaping the golden colors in them. Making his eyes absolute stunning. His hair stopped right above his shoulders, curling itself inward due to it being wet. Some of it was hanging over his right eye, and I could feel my fingers twitch, wanting to do it for him.

I was staring at him, but I didn't care, he was doing the exact same thing anyways.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, relieving a thick Jersey accent familiar to mine.  
“Peachy.” I smiled and he returned it before glancing at my Misfits beanie once more, the beanie we had agreed I’ll wear so he could identify me, just like his scarf.

“Gerard, right?” 

My smile grew wider as I nodded.


End file.
